Performance of reactions such as formation of biodiesel fuel starting from algae, waste and light is discussed, for example, in Hu Q, Zhang C, Sommerfeld M, Biodiesel from algae: Lessons learned over the past 60 years and future perspectives, Journal of Phycology 42: 12-12 37 Suppl. 1 Apr. 2006. See also Kosourov S, Patrusheva E, Ghirardi M L, et al., A comparison of hydrogen photoproduction by sulfur-deprived Chlamydomonas reinhardtii under different growth conditions, Journal of Biotechnology 128 (4): 776-787 Mar. 10, 2007.